<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Во все дни, кроме четвергов by WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin), yourtrulypsychokiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883924">Во все дни, кроме четвергов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021'>WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller'>yourtrulypsychokiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Странный Парень появляется в Пало-Альто в четверг.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Во все дни, кроме четвергов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: <b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes">Siimes</a></b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пало-Альто, по большому счету, мало чем отличается от Лоуренса, где росли Дин и Сэм Винчестеры. Да, здесь много студентов и еще больше — богатых чудаков, а увидеть на улице «Теслу» проще, чем «Шевроле» или старый «Форд», но суть от этого не меняется: Пало-Альто небольшой город, где так или иначе все друг друга знают. И появление нового лица редко остается незамеченным — особенно, если это лицо явно не студенческого возраста. </p><p>Так что появление в Пало-Альто Странного Парня замечают. И он правда Странный, именно с заглавной буквы, уж Дин Винчестер может сказать это наверняка. Дин работает пожарным в Пало-Альто с тех пор, как его младший брат Сэмми поступил в Стэнфорд, так что на чудил за несколько лет он насмотрелся вдоволь. Обычно он приезжал тушить их полыхающие гаражи, воняющие на всю округу горелыми проводами. </p><p>Этот Странный Парень на них не похож. Он больше похож на бухгалтера из небольшой скучной конторы, которых в Пало-Альто не так много. Он носит тренч несмотря на то, что в Калифорнии стоит жуткая даже по меркам этого штата жара. Он говорит с людьми, пристально глядя им в глаза. Он по-птичьи склоняет голову набок, когда что-то не понимает, а не понимает он на удивление очень многое. Вплоть до того, что это ненормально — заходить в офис одного из многочисленных IT-стартапов, который, на минуточку, эвакуируют.</p><p>Дин понятия не имеет, как этот парень вообще прошел мимо оцепления. </p><p>А еще Дин понятия не имеет, почему он узнает в рванувшем внутрь здания мужике Странного Парня — он только слышал о нем от напарника Бенни, да еще от пары человек — Гарта из полицейского департамента и Памелы из бара. </p><p>Возможно, все дело в том, что Странный Парень носит тренч. Но это едва ли имеет значение, потому что Дин успевает увидеть его мельком, а затем все вокруг заволакивает дым. Дин иногда ненавидит стартапы в Пало-Альто: все эти умники с нервным тиком едва ли думают о том, как порой перегружают сети. А еще они явно плохо знакомы с банальными мерами безопасности, и от них чертовски много дыма.</p><p>— Какого черта это было? — слышит Дин по рации, пока пытается найти в задымленном помещении Странного Парня. Без защиты здесь долго не протянуть, а это значит, что найти и вытащить его нужно как можно быстрее. — Винчестер, ты его видишь?</p><p>— Нет, кэп, — отзывается Дин и зовет: — Эй, Странный Парень! Ты слышишь меня? — он чертыхается, когда в ответ не раздается ни звука. — Кто-нибудь вообще знает, как его зовут? </p><p>— Кастиэль, кажется, — сообщает ему Бенни. — Дин, у тебя пара минут, не больше, и нужно выходить. </p><p>— Кастиэль? Кас! Эй, Кас! Ты слышишь, приятель? Пожарный департамент Пало-Альто идет за тобой!</p><p>До Дина доносится шорох, и он оборачивается на звук. Свет фонарика выхватывает из дыма мужской силуэт возле распахнутой двери и бежевый тренч, который выглядит удивительно целым и чистым. Дин хватает Странного Парня за локоть, и тот оборачивается:</p><p>— Я слышу, Дин, еще минуту, — говорит Странный Парень, и Дин теряется: от пристального взгляда его синих глаз, хриплого тона, ровного голоса и, самое главное, того факта, что Странный Парень, кажется, вообще никак не страдает от того, что находится в горящем здании. </p><p>— Нашел его, парни, — сообщает Дин больше автоматически и тянет Странного Парня в сторону выхода, но не может сдвинуть его ни на сантиметр. </p><p>Что, блин, за черт. </p><p>— Я же сказал, Дин, минуту, — в голосе Странного Парня слышатся укоризненные нотки, и он, мягко освобождая свой тренч из хватки Дина, уходит вглубь комнаты. Дин идет за ним, проклиная свою тупость, потому что им действительно уже пора выходить, но...</p><p>Странный Парень поднимает на руки чье-то тело, и Дин чертыхается: им сказали, что в здании уже никого не осталось, и он должен был в этом убедиться, пока не отвлекся на Странного Парня. </p><p>— Она будет в порядке, Дин, — с уверенностью в голосе заявляет Странный Парень и больше не сопротивляется, послушно следуя рядом с Дином к выходу. </p><p>Девчонка, которую Странный Парень вынес из здания на руках, действительно в порядке — у нее даже нет признаков отравления угарным газом, хотя они должны быть. Но об этом Дин узнает позже, потому что ему все еще нужно было тушить гребаный пожар, а не отвлекаться на Странных Парней и пострадавших, которым оказывают помощь парамедики. </p><p>Странный Парень, конечно же, куда-то исчез, и никто не видел, куда он делся. Дин готов поверить, что никакого Странного Парня не было вообще, но видел его не только он. Так что... Дин не знает, что и думать. Бенни — придурок — смеется и говорит, что этот тип не иначе как ангел-хранитель.</p><p>И это довольно нелепое предположение, которое могло прийти в голову только Бенни — напарник Дина слишком сильно увлекается теориями заговора и всякой чертовщиной. О чем Дин спешит ему сообщить, потому что, серьезно, какой к дьяволу ангел-хранитель?</p><p>— Он может быть андроидом, — выдает Бенни еще одну теорию. — Мы в Пало-Альто, чувак, это правда возможно.</p><p>— Это объяснило бы, почему он носит тренч в такую жару, — кивает Дин, но осекается, потому что вспоминает, как Странный Парень облизывал губы, пока они шли к выходу. Ни один андроид не стал бы облизывать губы. — Херня, Бенни, это просто... Это нелепо.</p><p>— Ты нелепый, — спорит Бенни. — Все доказательства у тебя под носом, а ты отказываешься верить в технический прогресс.</p><p>— Просто Странный парень в его вкусе, — фыркает, показываясь с подставкой со стаканами кофе, Чарли. Чарли — парамедик в их команде и лучшая подруга Дина, так что, да, она знает, о чем говорит, но Дин предпочел бы, чтобы она не озвучивала за него некоторые вещи. Ну и чтобы больше не надирала ему зад в каждой видеоигре на этой планете. — А Дин слишком консервативен, чтобы дрочить на андроида.</p><p>— Чарли! Я смотрел «Любовь, смерть и роботы», я не ханжа, — ворчит Дин, забирая у нее свой кофе. </p><p>— Да, но «Мир Дикого Запада» ты бросил на первой же серии, — Чарли тычет в него пальцем и качает головой. — Между прочим, Винчестер, это все еще ранит меня.</p><p>— Как, то есть я для тебя всего лишь замена? — наигранно возмущается Бенни. — Я думал, у нас с тобой глубокая связь, а ты позвала меня смотреть «Мир Дикого Запада» только из-за того, что отказался Винчестер?</p><p>— Дин всегда мой номер один, прости, детка, — фыркает Чарли, и Бенни смеется, бросая на Дина насмешливый взгляд. </p><p>Дин только качает головой и молча пьет свой кофе. До конца смены остается четыре часа, и он не уверен, что готов к шуткам этих двоих по поводу секса с роботами. Потому что в глубине души он очень надеется, что Странный Парень правда не андроид, разработанный какими-нибудь невротиками из Долины. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Слухи о Странном Парне множатся всю следующую неделю, хотя, кажется, никто не видел его после того пожара. Сэм, который закончил Стэнфорд год назад и теперь работает юристом в Facebook, говорит, что Странный Парень стал городской легендой, но не особо верит в рассказ Дина о пожаре.</p><p>— Послушай, всему может быть рациональное объяснение, — заявляет ему Сэм, корча то самое заносчивое лицо, которое бесит Дина больше всего. </p><p>— Твоим длинным патлам тоже должно быть рациональное объяснение, но его нет, — огрызается Дин и выталкивает брата за дверь. — Иди уже, тебя ждут твои чокнутые друзья-программисты, которые хотят продать все наши персональные данные правительству. </p><p>— Еще раз, Дин, социальные сети нужны для того, чтобы люди общались, а не для того, чтобы втюхивать тебе курсы гончарного мастерства. </p><p>— Да-да, а как ты объяснишь контекстную рекламу, умник? Мы у них под колпаком, а ты еще и защищаешь права корпорации. </p><p>— Ты такой ретроград, — закатывает глаза Сэм и все-таки выметается к своей «Тесле». Дин окликает его, потому что Сэм — настоящий растяпа, когда дело доходит до ключей, и бросает ему его комплект. </p><p>— У меня ночная смена, так что не буди меня, когда придешь.</p><p>— Знаю, Дин, — Сэм салютует ему на прощание и садится в машину. Дин смотрит ему вслед несколько секунд, прежде чем закрыть дверь и отправиться спать, пока дом не раскалился под лучами летнего калифорнийского солнца. </p><p>Дин просыпается от стука в дверь. До начала смены еще три часа, а это значит, что Дин мог бы спать еще минимум полчаса. Сэм знает его распорядок дня, знает, что Дин ненавидит просыпаться раньше будильника, и если он стучит, то снова потерял ключи. Так что Дин ворчит вполголоса, пока идет открывать дверь, и продолжает ворчать, даже когда ее распахивает:</p><p>— Когда-нибудь меня не будет дома, Сэмми, и ты будешь... — он замолкает, потому что на пороге дома стоит не Сэм. На него в упор смотрит Странный Парень. На нем тот же тренч, а еще Дин подмечает краем глаза перекрученный галстук и расстегнувшийся манжет выглядывающего из-под тренча рукава рубашки. Странный Парень окидывает его любопытным взглядом, заставляя Дина нервно переступить босыми ногами, склоняет голову набок — точно так, как описывали Памела и Гарт, — и произносит:</p><p>— Здравствуй, Дин.</p><p>Голос Странного Парня звучит еще более сексуально, чем Дин помнит. </p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? — спрашивает Дин вместо ответа и ловит удивленный взгляд.</p><p>— Что значит «откуда»? </p><p>— Мы что, знакомы? — пугается Дин.</p><p>— В некотором роде, — туманно отвечает Странный Парень. — Позволишь войти?</p><p>— А вдруг ты вампир, и тебе нужно мое разрешение, — роняет Дин и мысленно дает себе пинка — общение с Бенни, кажется, плохо на него влияет.</p><p>— Не уверен, что я понимаю. — Странный Парень снова склоняет голову набок, и в этом жесте есть что-то настолько чужеродное, что Дин делает шаг назад, пропуская его в дом. </p><p>Странный Парень уточняет:</p><p>— Сэм еще не вернулся?</p><p>— Ты и Сэма знаешь, — с какой-то покорностью в голосе замечает Дин. — Чувак, слушай, не пойми меня неправильно, но что бы ты ни хотел, выкладывай быстрее. У меня смена через три часа, и я не хочу забивать голову каким-то дерьмом. </p><p>— Потому я и пришел, — говорит Странный Парень. — Ты не пойдешь на эту смену. </p><p>— Что? Какого черта? </p><p>Странный Парень хмурится.</p><p>— Не понимаю, почему вы, люди, так часто... Неважно. Если ты пойдешь на эту смену, Дин Винчестер, ты умрешь. Но у Небес на тебя большие планы.</p><p>Глаза Дина расширяются в понимании: конечно, Странный Парень должен был оказаться сектантом. Чему вообще удивляться.</p><p>— Да-да, — кивает Дин, вспоминая, что с сумасшедшими и фанатиками лучше не спорить. — Конечно, на меня большие планы. И я должен остаться дома, чтобы... чтобы что?</p><p>— Чтобы не умереть, — Странный Парень смотрит на Дина таким взглядом, будто надеется прочесть его мысли. — Ты мне не веришь. Почему ты мне не веришь, Дин? </p><p>Дин издает нервный смешок, когда Странный Парень приближается слишком близко, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Странный Парень смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и его лицо буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от Дина. Дин даже чувствует себя неловко из-за того, что стоит перед странным пугающим незнакомцем в одних трусах.</p><p>— Ангелы присматривают за тобой, Дин Винчестер, — медленно говорит Странный Парень. — Не добавляй нам работы, ладно? </p><p>— Нам? — эхом повторяет Дин, моргая, чтобы обнаружить, что он стоит посреди дома совершенно один. </p><p>— Что за нахрен, — ругается Дин и качает головой. Решить, что весь этот разговор ему приснился, мешает одинокое черное перо, лежащее на полу в том месте, где мгновение назад стоял Странный Парень.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Конечно же, Бенни в восторге. Он рассматривает черное перо так, будто реально выдернул его из крыла ангела. Хотя Дин готов поспорить, что перо это, скорее, какого-нибудь ворона. Бенни же уверяет: это только подтверждает версию, что Странный Парень — ангел-хранитель; и даже пытается отправить Дина домой. Но, черт, Дин не верит во всю эту фигню. И он не собирается отпрашиваться с работы только из-за того, что какой-то Странный Парень сказал, что Дин умрет.</p><p>Может, это вообще была угроза. </p><p>Чарли смотрит на Дина тревожным взглядом, когда он озвучивает эту мысль.</p><p>— Да брось, ангелов не существует, — стонет Дин. — Я бы больше поверил в андроида!</p><p>— Тебе стоит пересмотреть «Догму», — качает головой Чарли, и в этот момент они получают вызов. </p><p>Дин становится немного ближе к вере в ангелов, когда под конец смены он оказывается запертым вместе с маленькой испуганной девочкой внутри «Теслы», которая на высокой скорости несется по улице и никак не реагирует на команды и чертову педаль тормоза. Девочка, которую Дин должен был просто вытащить из машины со сбившимися настройками, цепляется Дину в куртку и кричит, несмотря на все попытки ее успокоить. Остановить сошедшую с ума машину с паникующим ребенком под боком почти невозможно, но Дин все равно пытается, потому что еще несколько кварталов, и они выедут на загруженную улицу, и один черт знает, чем все это кончится. </p><p>Может быть, Странный Парень предупреждал его именно об этом. </p><p>Дин отмахивается от этой мысли, тем более что сделать это нетрудно: девочка взвизгивает особенно громко. </p><p>— Я же предупреждал, Дин, — укоризненно произносит знакомый хриплый голос со стороны заднего сиденья, и Дин вздрагивает. А в следующую секунду находит себя стоящим на улице с девочкой на руках, пока «Тесла» тормозит о дерево с жутким скрежетом. </p><p>Странный Парень стоит рядом с Дином и выглядит сердитым. Его брови сведены к переносице, взгляд обжигает недовольством, губы сжаты. </p><p>— Почему ты не послушался, Дин?</p><p>— Тебе стоило быть убедительнее, — нервно отзывается Дин и наблюдает, как Странный Парень почти невесомо касается лба девочки двумя пальцами. Та тут же затихает, засыпая, и Дин... ну, он правда не знает, как еще можно все объяснить.</p><p>— Ты правда ангел? — тупо спрашивает он. Странный Парень бросает на него взгляд, который мог бы посоперничать с лучшими скептическими взглядами Сэма. </p><p>— Я не стал бы тебе врать, — говорит он как само собой разумеющееся. — Я Кастиэль, Ангел Господень. Ангел четверга. </p><p>И, конечно же, он исчезает. </p><p>Дин остается один с маленькой девочкой на руках возле разбитой «Теслы», но все, что он может, — это смотреть потерянным взглядом на перо, которое подхватывает с земли порыв ветра.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>— Ты не можешь просто появляться по четвергам, делать какую-то магическую фигню и исчезать, — заявляет Дин Кастиэлю месяц спустя. За это время Кастиэль появлялся в его жизни еще пять раз (в прошлый четверг у Дина была крайне плохая смена, так что Кастиэль спасал его задницу дважды). Ангел появлялся в самый нужный момент, вытаскивал Дина из неприятностей, перекидывался с ним парой фраз и исчезал, оставляя после себя перья. </p><p>Эти перья Дин зачем-то подбирает и прячет в книжки по криминалистике, которые Сэм не открывает со второго года обучения в Стэнфорде, так что это самое надежное место для хранения чего-то такого. </p><p>В этот раз Кастиэль возник рядом с Дином в супермаркете, и теперь они идут плечом к плечу по рядам с бытовой химией. Никакой опасности рядом нет, ради всего святого, у Дина даже для разнообразия нет смены в этот четверг. Так что появление Кастиэля озадачивает. Как будто он собирается просто составить Дину компанию в покупке еды на неделю.</p><p>— Вообще-то, могу, — упрямо отвечает Кастиэль. — Это в моих силах.</p><p>— Я не имею в виду буквально, Кас. Может, ты хоть раз поговоришь со мной? И скажешь немного больше, чем вся эта туфта, что я нужен Небесам. Потому что, прости, но у меня такое ощущение, что последнее время Вселенная пытается меня убить. И исключительно по четвергам. </p><p>Кастиэль отводит взгляд, хватает с полки бутылек с шампунем и делает вид, что этикетка, обещающая вьющиеся локоны, — самая интересная вещь в мире. Дин хватает его за локоть, как тогда, во время пожара в офисе, и требовательно спрашивает:</p><p>— Что происходит? </p><p>— Возможно, все твои неприятности — немного моя вина, — голос Кастиэля звучит неожиданно неуверенно. — Помнишь, я говорил, кто я?</p><p>— Ангел четверга, да, — кивает Дин, выдергивая шампунь из рук Кастиэля и возвращая его на полку. — Сэмми пользуется другой маркой, — объясняет он. — Так как эта твоя должность связана со мной?</p><p>— Я присматриваю за тобой, Дин. У вас, людей, несколько неправильное представление об ангелах. Ангелов-хранителей не существует, нас не так много, чтобы следить за каждым человеком. Но есть некоторые люди, за которыми мы приглядываем. Ты — из их числа. </p><p>— И ты приглядываешь за мной? — полувопросительно замечает Дин. Кастиэль на мгновение выглядит смущенным.</p><p>— Не я, на самом деле. Не с самого начала. За тобой присматривал другой ангел, но она... Скажем, кое-что произошло, и она больше не могла быть твоим ангелом-хранителем. Поэтому вызвался я. Мне доверили защищать тебя, Дин, пару месяцев назад. И, кажется, я сделал это зря.</p><p>— Все еще не понимаю.</p><p>— Я ангел четверга, Дин, и ты в безопасности во все дни, кроме четвергов, когда я вынужденно отвлекаюсь на других людей, которым нужна моя помощь. У меня непростая история отношений с Адом, и я думаю, что...</p><p>— Погоди-погоди, ты сказал «с Адом»? — перебивает его Дин, зарабатывая раздраженный взгляд.</p><p>— Я ангел, Дин. Как ты думаешь, если существуют ангелы, существуют ли демоны? </p><p>— Я как-то не думал об этом, — Дин заводит Кастиэля в раздел с выпечкой и пристально вглядывается в вишневый пирог — последний оставшийся. — То есть твои демоны преследуют меня?</p><p>— Нет никаких «моих» демонов, — Кастиэль изображает пальцами кавычки. В этом жесте в его исполнении ощущается больше сарказма, чем когда это делает кто угодно другой. Но Дин больше залипает на его запястьях, выглядывающих из-под манжетов рубашки, пиджака и тренча. Ангел носит слишком много одежды, но пока на него никто не пялится так, как позволяет себе иногда Дин, с этим, пожалуй, можно смириться. — Но они преследуют тебя. Потому что если я провалю это задание, допущу твою смерть раньше срока, то... будут последствия. Для меня. Выгодные для них.</p><p>— И что это за последствия, Кас? — где-то в животе Дина скручивается пружиной тревога. Он вспоминает перья, которые оставляет за собой Кастиэль после каждого появления. Вряд ли это хороший знак, если, конечно, у него не какой-то период линьки. Ангелы вообще линяют? — Скажи мне, — просит Дин, потому что Кас замыкается, изображая своим лицом стену.</p><p>— У меня отнимут крылья, — с неохотой признается Кастиэль. — Я не на лучшем счету на Небесах. </p><p>— Тогда мне всего лишь нужно не умирать, — ухмыляется Дин, подмигивая. Кастиэль закатывает глаза, и если бы Дин не знал наверняка, то подумал бы, что этому он научился у Сэма. </p><p>Час спустя Кастиэль, решивший подзадержаться впервые за все время их знакомства, вынужден использовать прием Геймлиха, потому что Дин давится вишневой косточкой. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>В очередной четверг Дин понимает сразу несколько вещей. Первая: демоны лгут. Вторая: демоны действительно хотят получить Кастиэля. Третья: видимо, в этот четверг Дина все-таки не станет.</p><p>Потому что нет ни единого шанса, что он выберется живым из пожара на складе, после того как его завалило коробками с какой-то новой разработкой гениев Пало-Альто, которая еще даже не попала на прилавки. Это в каком-то смысле иронично. </p><p>Кастиэль на этот раз не успеет. Потому что демоны лгут, а Дину довелось накануне познакомиться с одним из них. Юркая девчонка по имени Руби, присоединившаяся к их команде и строившая глазки Чарли весь вчерашний вечер, сказала ему утром, кто она такая. Продемонстрировала черные глаза, показала какой-то ножик с символами и заверила: она не такая, как другие демоны, ей нравится Кастиэль, и она хочет, чтобы все оставалось, как есть. Она сказала, что Дин может рассчитывать на нее. И, ладно, Дин не идиот, чтобы ей верить, но у него не было ни единого шанса избежать ее компании в этот четверг. </p><p>Так что это Дин виноват в том, что Кастиэль не успеет. Потому что Кастиэль появляется в тот же миг, когда на Дина падает стеллаж, а рядом — Руби. Потому что Кастиэля в тот же миг поглощает и куда-то уносит чужеродный, сверхъестественный черный дым. Потому что Дин даже со своей не лучшей позиции видит, как много перьев осталось на полу, и как они скручиваются от жара. </p><p>— Ничего личного, красавчик, — бросает ему на прощание Руби и уходит, оповещая команду, что здесь Дина Винчестера нет.</p><p>Дин слышит, как кэп командует уходить, как его зовет по рации Бенни, но он не может ответить — одна из коробок повредила рацию. Металлический стеллаж, который почему-то оказался не закреплен и придавил Дину ноги, лишает его возможности выбраться самостоятельно. Дин думает, что подвел Кастиэля, и ему страшно от мысли, что у того отнимут крылья. </p><p>Дин пытается выбраться, сдвинуть стеллаж, но его только больше заваливает коробками. Жар вокруг становится невыносимым, рация с треском отключается, а голова раскалывается от боли. Это так похоже на конец, что Дин не представляет, как может спастись. Поможет только божественное вмешательство, не иначе. Дин думает об этом с нервным смехом, потому что он так и не понял, какое вообще Богу может быть до него дело. Кастиэль говорил, что Дин все поймет со временем. </p><p>Ну что ж, времени на осознание у Дина почти не остается. Так что он делает единственное, что приходит ему в голову: молится, чтобы Кастиэля не наказывали за провал с таким невезучим подопечным. </p><p>Последнее, что он видит прежде, чем теряет сознание, — черное перо, падающее ему на лицо.</p><p>Голоса — это то, что он слышит, когда приходит в себя. Дин боится открыть глаза: а вдруг он увидит не белый потолок с нервно мерцающей лампой дневного света, а облака, или что там видят люди после смерти? </p><p>Он лежит, замерев, вслушиваясь в мерный писк и голоса, и заставляет свое сердце биться ровнее. </p><p>— Вы не можете пройти в палату, сэр, — этот голос незнакомый, он сухой и жесткий, как наждачная бумага. Он Дину не нравится. </p><p>— Я его напарник, господи, — возмущается знакомый голос — Бенни. Дину хочется что-то сказать, чтобы успокоить его, потому что тревоги в голосе Бенни слишком много, но язык не слушается, а в горле сухо. — Вы же пустили этого странного парня, почему не пускаете меня?!</p><p>— Разве этот молодой человек не родственник? Он представился как Кастиэль Винчестер. </p><p>— Я знаю, что ты очнулся, — сообщает ему голос Кастиэля. И он звучит гораздо ближе, чем голос Бенни и того, второго. — Ты не умер, Дин, все в порядке.</p><p>— Разве не так ты сказал бы, если бы я умер? — сипит Дин и давится спазмом кашля. Глаза слезятся, и он часто моргает. Кастиэль, оказывается, сидит на стуле рядом с его кроватью и протягивает ему стакан воды. Дин с благодарностью пьет, игнорируя тонкую нервную дрожь в руках. </p><p>Кастиэль наблюдает за ним с улыбкой, склонив голову набок в привычном, знакомом жесте. Дин видит довольные морщинки в уголках его глаз, мягкий изгиб губ и думает, что для одного четверга на него уже свалилось слишком много осознаний, чтобы добавлять к этому еще и это — понимание, что он, кажется, и правда запал на ангела. </p><p>— Сделаю вид, что ты не пытался обвинить меня во лжи.</p><p>— Эй, ты как минимум соврал насчет своей фамилии.</p><p>— И не жалею, — замечает Кастиэль. — Прости, что тебе все-таки пришлось оказаться в больнице.</p><p>— Брось, я как минимум жив, — Дин пытается ободряюще улыбнуться, но Кастиэль качает головой:</p><p>— Я должен был быть внимательнее. Тогда я не потратил бы столько сил на борьбу с демонами и смог бы тебя исцелить одним прикосновением. </p><p>Кастиэль смотрит на Дина с сожалением, и это невыносимо.</p><p>— Знаешь, у людей считается, что если поцеловать больного, то ему станет лучше, — говорит Дин прежде, чем успевает подумать.</p><p>— Дин, я знаю человеческие традиции, — с укоризной в голосе отвечает Кастиэль. Он поджимает губы, как будто злится, и Дин думает, что заслужил его гнев, — в конце концов, вряд ли стоит намекать ангелу под угрозой лишения крыльев на что-то настолько приземленное как человеческие привязанности. </p><p>Дин открывает рот, чтобы извиниться, но Кастиэль быстрее — он подается навстречу Дину и накрывает его губы своими. И будь Дин проклят, если Кастиэль не делал этого раньше — потому что Кастиэль углубляет поцелуй, не сомневаясь ни секунды. И это — вау — чертовски хорошо. Мерно пикавший над ухом прибор издает какой-то задушенный звук и с глухим хлопком замолкает. В воздухе распространяется запах дыма от перемкнувшей электроники, и Дин глупо хихикает в поцелуй. </p><p>— Побочные эффекты, — извиняющимся тоном выдыхает ему в губы Кастиэль. </p><p>— Ну, главное, что мне правда стало лучше, — отвечает Дин и ухмыляется: — Думаю, еще один поцелуй, и они отпустят меня домой сегодня же.</p><p>— Эту теорию стоит проверить, — бормочет Кастиэль, прежде чем снова поцеловать его. </p><p>В конце концов, в этот четверг Дин узнает еще несколько вещей. Первая: ангелы, оказывается, невероятно хороши в постели. Вторая: Кастиэль способен издавать потрясающе порочные звуки. Третья: У Кастиэля охеренно крутые черные крылья. И перья с них больше не падают.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>